


Proposal

by ksatriabawangmerah



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksatriabawangmerah/pseuds/ksatriabawangmerah
Summary: Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, Killua mendadak melamar Bisky, di depan suaminya sendiri! Apa otak bocah itu sudah konslet gara-gara keseringan main listrik?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Killua Zoldyck/Biscuit Krueger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter by Togashi-sensei. Harus ya dibilangin?

“Sana tanya!”

“Kau yang tanya!”

“Kau lah!”

“Kenapa jadi aku sih?”

“Kan kau yang berkepentingan!”

“Kau kan pasanganku, bantu dong!”

“Apa sih? Pengecut!”

“Pelit!”

“Sana maju, ah!”

“Kau yang maju!”

Keributan tak kunjung henti dari satu titik di ruang auditorium Asosiasi Hunter membuat urat-urat di kepala Biscuit Krueger bermunculan. Tak perlu menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu siapa gerangan dua makhluk yang lagi-lagi berada dalam adu mulut tidak jelas. Siapa lagi memang kalau bukan dua muridnya yang bodoh? Gon Freecs dan Killua Zoldyck, tentu saja. Atau Gon dan Killua Zoldyck? Gon dan Killua Freecs? Gon dan Killua Freecs-Zoldyck? Ah, entahlah.

Mereka bukan anak kecil lagi. Usia mereka sudah 21. Di usia itu, mereka sudah 3 kali langganan menjadi penguji, memegang status Hunter Bintang Dua, dan acap menjadi tumpuan setiap kali sang Ketua Asosiasi Hunter yang baru (siapa lagi kalau bukan dr. Leorio Paladiknight) harus menangani kasus rumit dan tak ada yang mau ketiban sial (atau cukup bodoh) untuk jadi sukarelawan. Mereka dikenal di sana-sini, dan lumayan disegani juga. Tapi kalau sedang begini, rasanya mereka kembali jadi bocah usia 5 tahun.

Dan lagi, apa sih yang mereka ributkan, di tempat publik begini? Setelah acara resmi Sosialisasi Referandum Peraturan Hunter yang baru saja diselenggarakan selesai, memang sebagian besar hunter peserta sosialisasi sudah pulang, tapi masih ada beberapa gelintir yang tersisa di auditorium—Bisky di antaranya. Jelas ini bukan waktunya untuk heboh sendiri.

“Hei, kalian berdua!” tidak tahan, Bisky berpaling dari pekerjaannya membereskan file presentasi yang baru saja dipakai—Leorio menunjuknya jadi Kepala Biro Humas, si bodoh itu—dan membentak dua anak besar yang tak mengenal kata 'bicara pelan' itu. “Kalau kalian mau ribut, cepat keluar sana!”

Kedua pemuda itu membeku di tempat dan memandangnya sambil menelan ludah. Itu, sebelum si raja tega Gon Freecs mendorong punggung suaminya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Yang didorong kehilangan keseimbangan hingga melompati dua anak tangga sekaligus, dan menoleh memandang si pendorong dengan wajah jelas-jelas merasa terkhianati. Melihat sang lawan hanya menyunggingkan seringai khasnya, ia pun berdecak, dan sambil setengah menggerutu, menuruni tangga untuk mendekati Bisky.

Tepat di hadapannya, tahu-tahu saja pemuda itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Belum hilang katerkejutan Bisky, tahu-tahu ia mengulurkan tangan, mempersembahkan sebentuk kotak beludru berisi permata super-langka yang sudah lama Bisky incar.

“Bisky, kumohon kau bersedia jadi ibu anakku!”

“EEEEEEHHHH?!?!”

Mungkin karena gugup, suara Killua keluar lebih keras daripada seharusnya. Alhasil, pernyataannya menimbulkan reaksi keras tak hanya Bisky, tetapi juga seluruh hadirin. Seketika teriakan entah berapa puluh orang bergema dalam auditorium itu. Seluruh pasang mata berpusat pada satu titik, menahan napas...

Mata Bisky beralih dari batu permata di tangan Killua yang gemetar, menuju kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam. Dalam semua nonsens ini, reaksi pertama Bisky tentu saja...

“DASAR KAU COWOK TUKANG SELINGKUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!”

Tubuh tinggi, tegap, langsing, namun berotot Killua melayang melintasi ruangan, lantas membentur dinding auditorium dengan suara keras. Menyusul asap debu reruntuhan bangunan yang menguar memenuhi ruangan kemudian, tubuh Killua tampak terkapar di antara puing-puing tembok.

“Killua!” teriak Gon panik, melesat dari tempat berdirinya, sekitar 50 meter jauhnya dari tempat jatuhnya Killua. Kelihatannya tidak ada apa-apa, karena sesaat kemudian sosok yang terkapar itu bangun seraya memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

“Bisky, apa-apaan!” tuntutnya.

“Kau yang apa-apaan!” teriak Bisky, yang dalam sekejap muncul di hadapan mereka. “Bisa-bisanya bilang begitu, padahal jelas-jelas suamimu di sini!” ia berpaling pada sosok yang tengah berlutut di samping Killua. “Kau! Apa kau juga bagian dari ini?”

“Uh...”

Gon memang sama sekali tidak punya urat pembohong, walau sudah sekian lama bergaul dengan pembohong paling parah di seantero dunia. Wajah pucatnya mengungkap segalanya. Jelas, itu membuat Bisky meradang.

“Apa ini lelucon, hah?!”

“Ti-tidak! Ini serius!”

“Kau ingin aku jadi selingkuhan suamimu?!”

“Bu-bukan selingkuh...”

“Terus apa? Kau mau mengajakku _threesome_ , begitu?”

“Siapa yang mau tidur denganmu, heh, Nenek?” kali ini Killua yang bicara. “Jangan sok kecantikan, ya! Siapa juga yang sudi...”

Jawaban bagi pernyataan Killua adalah tonjokan yang langsung meretakkan hidungnya.

“Pikir dulu kalau ngomong! Kau sendiri yang belum dua menit lalu melamarku!”

“Adudududududududuhhhh...,” Killua menutupi hidungnya yang berdarah. “Dasar cewek kasar!”

“Kasar-kasar juga tadi kau melamarku!”

“Ck, sudah kuduga ini takkan berhasil. Lupakan saja! Siapa yang mau punya anak darimu, bisa-bisa nanti anakku jadi gorila! Ayo pergi, Gon!”

“Eh, tapi...”

“Lebih baik aku sama gorila betulan daripada sama dia. Ayo, Gon!”

“Killua...”

Killua menggamit tangan Gon, menariknya pergi walau di balik protes keras pemuda itu. Tapi belum sampai dua langkah, Bisky sudah menarik kerah baju mereka berdua dan menghempaskan mereka ke lantai.

“Berani-beraninya ya kalian kabur...” ia sengaja memperlihatkan postur mengancam. “Tidak kubiarkan kalian ke mana-mana sebelum menjelaskan!”

“Eh... itu...,” Gon melirik pada pasangannya. 

“Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?” Killua agak menggaruk kepalanya. “Ibuku memaksaku punya anak. Aku kan sudah menikah, mana mungkin aku menikahi cewek pilihannya, ya kan? Jadi aku mau ikut program bayi tabung.”

“Kau mau aku jadi ibu surogasi?”

“Kau kan kuat, Bisky, dan juga manis...,” Gon mulai merayu. “Secara genetik, kalian itu kompatibel... Kalian pasti bisa menghasikan anak yang hebat...”

“Itu menurut Gon,” tekan Killua. “Tapi kalau kau tak mau, tidak masalah...”

"Kenapa kau tidak minta saja sana sama cewek itu?"

"Apa kau gila? Dia pilihan ibuku, yang artinya sudah pastilah ia cewek psikotik dari keluarga pembunuh entah-mana! Lagipula pasti dia tidak akan berhenti cuma sampai punya anak denganku, dia maunya betulan jadi istriku!" 

“Lalu, karena kau mau anaknya saja tapi tidak mau ada urusan apa-apa dengan ibunya, kau mau membeli sel telur dan rahimku dengan permata murahan tadi, begitu?”

“Eh, bukan begitu...” Gon menggeleng panik, sementara Killua justru menyergah, “Enak saja permata murah! Itu mineral super-langka yang susah sekali didapatkan, tahu! Kami mencarinya selama 2 tahun!”

Mungkin sadar ucapan suaminya justru kontraproduktif, Gon buru-buru menyambar, “Eh, maksudnya bukan membeli... Itu hanya sebagai tanda permohonan dan terima kasih...”

"Apa bedanya?"

"Uh, kami tidak akan memutus hubunganmu begitu saja dengan anak itu, kok...," Gon kelihatan berusaha keras mencari jalan tengah. "Kita bukan cuma guru-murid, kita juga sahabat, Bisky, ya kan? Jadi kalau kau mau, kau bahkan tetap bisa mengakuinya sebagai anakmu... Um, hak asuh bersama atau semacamnya..."

Huh, mengerti apa Gon soal hak asuh?

“Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa,” tekan Killua sekali lagi.

“Killua, kau seharusnya meyakinkan Bisky, bukan bilang begitu!”

“Ya mau bagaimana? Dia juga begitu sih...”

Bisky menggeram. “Kaupikir aku mau? Dibayar berapa juga aku tidak sudi mengandung anak dia! Bayangkan, anakku nanti lahir-lahir sudah ubanan...”

Hinaan Bisky membuat listrik statis di rambut Killua bereaksi. “Heh, albino itu ciri genetik penting di keluargaku, tahu!”

“Apaan! Dari lima bersaudara, cuma kau saja yang berambut putih, kan? Genmu itu resesif, tahu!”

“Biar resesif juga yang penting keren!”

“Keren apanya! Di dunia ini cuma Gon yang matanya buta, bilang cowok gen resesif sepertimu keren!”

“Daripada kau! Sudah umur berapa juga masih sok menyamar jadi anak kecil. Dasar gorila berbulu pygmy marmoset!”

“Resesif!”

“Gorila!”

“Resesif!”

“Gorila!”

“GRRRRRRR!!!”

“Sudah, lupakan, Gon!” Setelah sekitar lima detik adu taring, Killua memutus kontak dan menarik tangan Gon. “Aku lebih baik dipaksa menikah sama psikotik entah-mana dan seumur hidup dikurung di Gunung Kukuroo, daripada anakku nanti mirip dia. Ayo, Gon!”

“Tapi, Killua....”

“Atau nanti kita kabur sajalah ke Benua Gelap. Orangtuaku tidak bakalan mengejar ke sana. Ayo!”

Gon menolehkan pandangan memelas pada Bisky, tapi ia toh tak protes lagi ketika digerek pergi. Tapi belum sampai lima langkah, tahu-tahu langkah mereka sudah dihadang oleh segerombolan cewek.

“Killua-sama, lupakan Miss Krueger. Aku mau jadi ibu anakmu!”

“Aku juga mau!”

“Pilih aku!”

“Aku saja!"

“Aku! Aku!”

“Aku pernah jadi Miss Universe!”

“Aku Hunter Bintang Dua!”

“IQ-ku 289!”

“Aku menguasai 19 cabang beladiri!”

“Siapa juga yang mau sama kalian! Ayo Gon, kabur!”

“Uwaaaaaaa, Killua-samaaaaa! Tungguuuuuu!!!”

Dasar gila, pikir Bisky, melihat dua cowok yang tunggang langgang dikejar rombongan cewek. Cewek-cewek Asosiasi Hunter memang pada dasarnya sinting, nah Gon dan Killua lebih lagi. Gon sih memang sudah dari sananya otaknya agak oleng dari sumbunya, nah ini Killua juga? Apa otaknya mulai konslet gara-gara keseringan bareng Gon, atau gara-gara kebanyakan kena setrum?

Mau cari ibu surogasi, katanya? Pasti ini tuntutan dari keluarga Killua, yang memang ia tahu tidak merestui pernikahan Gon dan Killua, dan terus mencecar masalah pewaris. Terlebih, Killua terus-terusan menghindar dari takdirnya sebagai kepala keluarga Zoldyck, dan kini malah jadi nomad mengikuti suaminya, yang seperti juga ayahnya, selalu tak pernah ada di satu tempat lebih dari seminggu.

Huh, kalau begitu ia diminta jadi ibu surogasi, hanya untuk memberikan anaknya sebagai tumbal bagi keluarga Killua? 

Absurd. Lebih baik ia menjauhkan dirinya dari masalah ini.

Bisky sudah mau pergi, jauh, jauh ke tempat yang sekiranya tidak akan bisa dijangkau Killua. Atau Gon, karena sepertinya dia cukup tolol untuk bisa-bisanya digerek masalah suaminya, dan cukup persisten kalau sudah punya ide bodoh—soal meminta Bisky jadi ibu surogasi, pasti itu ide Gon, bukan ide Killua. Tapi begitu berbalik, langkahnya terhenti oleh sosok hitam menjulang dengan mata melotot—tidak lain tidak bukan, sang ketua yang berkacak pinggang sembari menguarkan aura kemarahan bak iblis, lengkap dengan tanduk dan taring.

“Bisky! Apa-apaan itu?!” ia menunjuk lubang di dinding. “Sudah kubilang dilarang merusak properti! Kupotong gajimu tiga bulan!”

“Aku kan memang tidak digaji!”

“Kalau begitu, bagianmu untuk tiga misi mendatang aku potong separuh untuk biaya perbaikan!”

Bisky langsung pucat.

“Plus, aksesmu untuk langganan majalah Playgirl aku cabut!”

“Yaaaah, jangan dong, Leorioooo...”  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Pygmy marmoset : monyet yang katanya paling imut sedunia  
> https://id.pinterest.com/pin/393150242443222741/?lp=true


End file.
